TORTURE
by elfangel191
Summary: What happens when you put Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama in a white room for an year? Read to find out, then review!! ~_^
1. The First Day

A/N: This story is about Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama get sent to a white room for an year and I write how it is coming along. I won't write everyday except the pure good moments!!! O yeah and please R&R!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, or a white room, I mostly do own anything….* sigh* nothings fair… well to the STORY!!!

* At The White Room* 

Yusuke: I do not get this. WHAT DID I DO WRONG!!!

Hiei: I can't believe I am stuck in this room with these baka's.

Random Voice: I hope you all get ready for TORTURE because you are going to be stuck in this room for 365 days( 1 year ) with each other.

Kurama: What are going to eat and drink? 

Random Voice: Look to the wall where Kuwabara's trying to break. 

* All look and see a brown stuff in a bowl, and a glass filled with something purple. * 

Hiei: We're eating that?!

Random Voice: Yes!! Bon Appetite! 

Kuwabara: This look like mud.

* Kuwabara tries it and spits it into the other's faces .*   

Kuwabara: It is mud.

* Takes a drink from one of the glasses and spits it into the faces again. * 

Kuwabara * sticks tongue out* : _ Prune Juice _

Yusuke: What do they want to torture us!

Kurama: I think so

Hiei * in a corner rocking back and forth* : A year with them. No killing, No blood, No fun, No nothing.

Yusuke: I think this is going to be a very long year.

Kurama: No duh.

Sorry THAT WAS SO SHORT BUT I am writing the second chapter like right after this, but I had to give you the outlook on things.. o this is going to be fun!! 

- _your authoress _**~_^**


	2. VooDoo Dolls

Well, second chapter is here and I feel bad for Kurama and hiei.. And I am sorry I can't send hiei sweet snow or Kurama cookies….L this has to be TORTURE!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! O yeah for the Kurama lovers do not read this chapter unless you want to say goodbye to something beautiful of his….

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, voodoo dolls, or anything... how sad…what happened to sharing?!?!?!

* This is the second week third day * 

Yusuke: I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored 

Hiei: If you say that one more time you'll be sorry!

Yusuke: fine, I miss keiko, I miss keiko…

Hiei: I hate this!!! 

Kuwabara: FOOD!! 

* Everybody looks up and sprits over. For some strange reason they can eat it, but no one can eat it like hiei he LOVES IT. And it is getting to his head. * 

Hiei: Thidfs stugh id bedder thand kiddling.

Kurama: Swallow Hiei. 

***** Gulp * Hiei: THIS STUFF IS BETTER THAN KILLING!!! 

Yusuke: Wow… what's in this mud? 

* Look down and see worms move bubbles popping and something pink floating around in the bowl. * 

* A few minutes later * 

Kuwabara: There's nothing to do…. (This is same everyday) 

Yusuke: I have been saying that.

Kuwabara: NO YOU HAVEN'T!! 

Yusuke: YES!!

 Kuwabara:  NO!!!

Yusuke: YES!!!! 

Kurama: STOP IT!!! 

* blink *

Kurama: I am trying to remember what plant I use to dig…

Yusuke: freak

Hiei: Don't start fighting again.

Kuwabara: Well lookie here the shrimp is on the pretty boy side.

Hiei: At least the pretty boy knows how to blow your brain up with words, wait you have no brain.

Kuwabara: TAKE THAT BACK I DO HAVE A BRAIN YUKINA SAID SO!

Yusuke: Kuwabara calm down don't speak of yukina.

Hiei: Taking sides with the baka! 

Kurama: That isn't very nice.

All: SHUT UP!!! 

Yusuke: Are you on our side now?

Hiei: I guess since pretty boys no fun…

Kurama: HEY!!!

* Hiei gives a death glare and ushers his group to the other side of the room. *

Kuwabara: I hate pretty boy

Yusuke: Yeah he has everything.

Hiei: The smarts

Kuwabara: The beauty

Yusuke: And the most fan girls!!! 

Kuwabara: Maybe we can make him lose all!

Yusuke: That's a good idea!! Wow I didn't think I would ever be saying that… 

Hiei: That's somewhat good (Yep the mud's gone to his head) but we can't make him dume but make him lose his prettiness and his fan girls at the same time! 

Yusuke: How?

* Hiei very carefully pulls out his sword. *

All:  * snicker * * snicker * 

* Then when Kurama was looking the other direction (at a white wall) Hiei very fast rushed over and cut off his hair and made him BALD!! DUN DUN DUN!! *

Kurama: AHH MY HAIR!!

Fan Girls: AHH KURAMA!!! 

Hiei: Now we can make dollies out of it! 

* An Hour passes * 

Yusuke: HEY LOOKS KEIKO!! * Holds up his doll * 

Kuwabara: Looks more like koenma but whatever but look yukina!! 

Yusuke: Look like the mud we ate today.

Kuwabara: O well I tried my best!! 

Hiei (Who had most of the beautiful hair because he made up most of the idea made 3 dolls.): O you guys are going to die if you don't listen to me.

* The rest run up to him and ask why well Kuwabara and yusuke spoke Kurama was still crying over his hair. * 

Hiei: BECAUSE I MADE VOODOO DOLLS!! *  Hold up dolls to show dolls that look exactly like the other three (Kurama was still bald) *

Yusuke: But do they work

Hiei: Let's test 'em, who?? How about Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: They better not work…

* Hiei takes kuwabar's voodoo doll and lifts up both of the arms. Then suddenly Kuwabara's do too. * 

Hiei: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

What will they do? Hiei becoming a leader, Kurama bald, yusuke and Kuwabara bored. O NO!!!

- The little angel (or the authoress) 


	3. Mr Figgie Pants and visions

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews!! I am sorry Kurama lovers; I put my self through agony having to cut off his hair. I am a lover to too. * Cry * but I remembered the Title is **TORTURE *** SCARY MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND…. * But another thing I need **HELP!!!** So help me… (Sorry that song is stuck in my head " _so help me" _but I hope you are getting the hint ~_^…*HINT* HELP IN THE REVIEWS ** * **cough * …

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. * Sigh* how sad.

  (2nd month, 1st week, 7th day)

Hiei: KUWABARA I SAID GIVE ME YOUR FOOD!! DON'T MAKE ME VOO DOO DOLL YOU!! 

Kuwabara: Yes, Hiei. * Hands mud over *

Hiei: I didn't here my name, did I? Remember what you call me?

Kuwabara: Yes, Captain Figgie- Feet

Hiei: That's better birdbrain and I decided I don't want your food * throws it into Kuwabara's face. *

Yusuke *sleeping *: Keiko, Captain Figgie-Feet is scaring me help me!!!

Hiei* sigh *: I DON'T NOT TOLERATE YOU BEING SCARED OF ME IN 

YOUR DREAMS!! * Takes yusuke's voodoo doll and makes him slap his face. * 

Yusuke* still sleeping *: OWWW!!! KEIKO WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SLAP ME??? 

Hiei: Baldy *snicker * wake him up.

Kurama: First of all Captain Figgie-Feet you ordered him to go to sleep because he was

Having visions* thinks back to when Yuske was having visions * 

…

Yusuke * to Kuwabara*: KEIKO!!!!! 

Kuwabara *SWEATDROP  *: Urameshi GET AWAY!!

Yusuke: Only that duff brain calls me Urameshi!

Kuwabara: I AM NOT KEIKO!!!! * Slaps Yusuke Silly *

Yusuke: NICE SKIRT!!!

Kuwabara: AHHHH!!! * Faints * 

* Hiei walks over *: Yusuke…

Yusuke: Yes little dragon lady* squats down and waves at him with a big smile and

Pinches his face * 

* Everybody sweat drop * 

Hiei: Shut up.

Yusuke: YOU DO NOT SAY THAT TO ME YOUNG GIRL, NOW GO TO YOUR THROWN!!

Hiei: AND YOU GO TO SLEEP AND SHUT UP!!!

Yuske: FINE!!

Hiei: fine!

* Yusuke falls asleep * 

…

Hiei: Yeah I remember

Kurama: I wonder, which is, better him sleeping or him awake

Kuwabara: Asleep, because he can't hurt us that way you know…

* Spirit Gun comes flying at him * 

Yusuke: Die you  _________(put an evil person's name is there) 

Kuwabara: I wonder what got into to him.

Hiei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: What now?

Hiei it's over for me…* cries* 

Well I decided to put you in suspense. Or maybe I don't know what's going to happen 

* HELP!! * 

R&R 

- A random yyh fan (or your authoress) 


	4. Baka dancing

Ok people I said review not flames. ** * **Cry * but "spirit angel" you have a sword!!! AWESOME!!!!! I don't think my brain responded to the death threat… it never does…. My sister tries all the time. Hehehe "inufox" KEWL IDEA!! O yeah people hair does _grow _back and kurama is spending year in the room so it won't be bald forever. O Kay ~_^ and it is your lucky day. I don't want any more death threats so I am going to make you happy. And sorry kuwabara lovers DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!! For I had way to many review causing kuwabara pain so I had to make my people happy. : P o YEAH THE PROBLEM Hiei had been he broke a nail. I couldn't insert that into the story.

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Yyh 

(2nd month, 3rd week, 4th day) 

* All sleeping * 

Yusuke: * snore *

Kuwabara: Sweet Yukina

Hiei: World domination…

Kurama: My hair, it's back, sweet glory * sucks thumb * 

 *Hiei suddenly wakes up *

Hiei: I HAVE IT, THE ANSWERS TO ALL MY PROBLEMS!! * Stands up and points a finger to a white wall. * TO BREAK IT!!

*Yusuke sits up rubbing his eyes *: Hiei don't try it, you've said it every night and it never works, all your attacks bounce back and hit one of us.

Kuwabara: Kurama protect me!! * Hides behind kurama * 

Hiei: I KNOW THAT!!!! * Picks up yusuke's voodoo doll and makes him tap dance. *

Yusuke: then what will break it? * Snaps fingers and dances to Hiei * 

Hiei * stops yusuke's doll *: By stupidity.

All: WHAT!!

Kuwabara: No one in here is stupid… so your plan looks like it failed again. 

Hiei * sigh *: Yes, there is.

*Kuwabara look around and shrugs *: I don't see anyone. Wh9o?

Hiei: He has orange hair, a blue outfit, and is obsessed with Yukina.

Kuwabara: WELL I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HAVE YUKINA SO I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!

Yusuke: Your funeral.

Kuwabara: what_ is it tougro ani?_ * SNICKER * 

Kurama * struggling to breathe*: No, he is standing on me.

Kuwabara* looks down and jumps off kurama*: Your saying I am the stupid one of the group I GO TO SCHOOL MORE THAN Urameshi!!  

Yusuke *rolls eyes *: Kuwabara, I am smarter fighting.

Kuwabara: So we even out.

Yusuke: And I go to school.

Kuwabara: The shrimp doesn't.

Hiei* holding back anger *: I told we don't CALL EACHOTHER NAMES ANYMORE!!!!

Kuwabara: Yes, Hiei. 

Yusuke: Kuwabara, it doesn't matter if he didn't go to school he is older than you. He is… Uhh Hiei how old are you actually?

Hiei: Older than you'll ever be. * Gives death glare* 

Kuwabara: Fine I'll do it. What doI have to do?

Hiei: Bang your head on that wall until I am happy.

Kuwabara: Why do I have to make you happy?

Hiei: When I am happy with the banging I will take over. O Kay.

Kuwabara: Fine!!

 *Kuwabara starts banging his head while the others sit down and start to eat the food that had just arrived. *

Kurama: What was the real point of this?

Yusuke's: There's a different point? 

Hiei: Do you think his banging is stronger than any of my attacks? I did it for our entertainment.

Yusuke* laughs*: That's good, but I think if he works really hard for a long time, that hard head of his will break the wall.

* All laugh *

Hiei: We need to give it a title.

Kurama: How about Kuwabara's attempts escape?

Yusuke: Naw, How about The Baka's Dance.

Hiei and Kurama: Yes, perfect

Yusuke: LET'S WATCH SOME MORE BAKA DANCE!!!* ALL LAUGH *

Well how did you like it? Pwease no flames… thanx

- The director of this story


	5. The attack of shadows, girls, and tar

O THANKS YOU!!! Thank you for all the reviews. O HOW WONDERFUL!! I LOVE IT!! I am going to update even sooner now…(or that I am just bored.) I am having trouble inserting ideas, but it is fun. **I STILL NEED HELP!!** Well enjoy O yeah Kurama's hair GREW BACK!!! * Heavenly music in the background *

Disclaimer: I do not own people, yyh, or tar (like I would want too) 

(2nd month, 4th week, 1st day) 

Kuwabara*dizzy*: Hiei are you happy now?

Hiei* trying to hold back laughter*: I can't believe you broke the wall!! *LAUGHS * 

Kurama* laughing*: WHAT'S IN THAT HEAD?!

Yusuke* falling over laughing *: NOTHING IS!! THAT'S WHY WE ARE SOO SURPRISED HE BROKE IT!!

Kuwabara: You guys do you have any aspirin? 

Hiei: I have mud…wait I ate it all.. O well! * Laughs * 

Kurama: I think we should leave before we get caught.

Yusuke: LET'S GET OUT OF THIS JOINT!!

* All run out the hole Kuwabara made and run down a hallway then turn then start to put their noses up because they think they smell syrup.  *

Hiei: What's is that smell? * Plugs nose * 

Yusuke: I think it is coming from that mud puddle over there. * Points to puddle. *

* They all walk over and look down. *

Kuwabara: YEAH MORE MUD!! * DIGS IN* 

* Hiei and yusuke join in too. * 

Kurama: I don't think that is mud…

Yusuke * stands up and tries to brush out mouth. *: Yeah it taste HORRIBLE!!

Hiei: KURAMA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT?!?!?!

Kurama: I didn't think you would trust a guy who just broke a wall with his head, and was already dumb.

Yusuke: I need water!!!

Hiei: ME TOO!!

Kuwabara * STANDING IN PUDDLE *: HELP I AM SINKING!!!

Kurama: HURRY THAT'S TAR!!! HE'LL BE EXTINCT IF WE DON'T GET HIM OUT OF IT!!!!

* Hiei and Yusuke just stand there *

Kurama * after pulling out Kuwabara *: Thanks a lot.

Yusuke: Your welcome. * Smiles * 

Hiei: Hurry, I think people are coming!!! 

* All start running, then when they see the door tar people come out in front of them. *

Yusuke: FIGHT!!!

* All start fighting then they notice once they kill them they rebuild themselves. * 

Kurama: We need another plan! 

Kuwabara: Hiei, YOU'RE THE LEADER!! 

Hiei: I grant yusuke the power of leader until we get back to the room, or leave! 

Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!! Uhhh CHARGE!!!

* All start running until some human/ grim keeper hands capture them. *

Girls: O boys, I don't think you want to escape.

Yusuke: I think I do.

Keiko: Yusuke!! LISTEN!!! * Slaps him silly *  

Botan: We put you in the room, see if you guys really were friends and didn't kill each other.

Shizuru: Well you didn't kill each other but you put each other through a lot of pain.

Yukina: Until you guys can be nice and figure out a plan that doesn't hurt each other, you'll be free.

Hiei: I'd rather wait a year.

Keiko: Fine. *Snaps fingers and poof back in room. * 

Yusuke: Damn

Kurama: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! 

Yusuke: sorry.

* Suddenly Botan appears holding a bottle *: Here Kuwabara, aspirin. Thought you'd need it.

Kuwabara: THANKS!!

Hiei: Uhhh guys we have a problem.

* All look and see a giant shadow tower over them. * 

Kurama: Not good.

What is this giant shadow (I know already, so I do not need help)? Will they be stuck in the room for year, or get along?

You'll see in the next chapter of TORTURE!! * SCARY MUSIC *

Yusuke: CAN YOU STOP WITH THE MUSIC?! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!

Authoresses: I GAVE KUWABARA ASPIRIN, SO SHARE!!

~ Your authoress, which is currently mad at yusuke for being a baka. 


	6. Britney Spears, and MrZobgigni

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!! I am so happy!! I am hopping up and down (while sitting in a chair) haha!! But someone said, " go to the dark tournaments forbidden ground in the anime category", what did you person mean by that? But everything is cool, 'cept that virus that's going around, grr, well I guess you just want to read the story, * sigh* darn, I wish I could tell you more. ~_^ O yeah be scared, I have been talking to my self lately.

Friend: Yes be very scared

Myself: O shut up, your scary too, you popped out of nowhere.

Friend: Yes your right. * Runs in circles screaming Kurama *

Myself: Right… now

Disclaimer: I think you get it that I don't own yyh, or anything 'cept myself…hehe

WAIT I OWN UHHH, THIS POSICLE I AM EATING YES!! O YEAH I DON'T OWN BRITNEY SPEARS, BUT I DO OWN MR.ZOBGIGNI!! (Hehe, I love saying that name) 

(2nd month, 4th week, 2nd day (geez this month is taking a long time.))

Hiei: AHHHH WHAT IS THAT THING! * Points at shadow * 

Yusuke: IT LOOKS LIKE _a spaghetti monster?_

Kurama: REAL FOOOOOOOD!! 

Kuwabara: ATTACK!!

Hiei: Hey I call the shots here! 

Kuwabara: FINE!

Hiei: Eat!!!! 

All: What?!

Hiei: * sigh * listen carefully to theses two words '_ real food '_.

* The three guys eyes get big. * 

Kuwabara: Attack!

Hiei: HEY!! 

Kuwabara: well order something or, I WILL SHORTY!!

Hiei * mad *: YUSUKE KILL KUWABARA!! That's an order!! 

Yusuke: FINALLY!

Kurama: Yusuke, Kuwabara watch out!

* Yusuke and Kuwabara look up and see a meatball fall on them. *

Hiei: Bakas

Kurama: Yusuke, start eating! 

* One second passes *  

Yusuke: *burp * MAN THAT WAS GOOD! 

Kuwabara: Pig. 

Yusuke: WHAT DID YOU SAY! * Attacks Kuwabara * 

Kurama: I think it is up to us. * Looks to see Hiei next to him, but he's gone also the spaghetti monster. * 

Hiei: Giddy up, Mr. ZOBGIGNI! 

* Kurama sees Hiei riding the spaghetti monster. * 

Kurama: How did you control it?

Hiei: Well I threatened it that I would set yusuke after him * looks at yusuke, who is foaming at the mouth while looking at Kuwabara, who is hiding in a corner. * If he doesn't follow my every order.

Kurama: But he was real food…* whimpers * 

Hiei: Yes, but I like the mud better!!

Kurama: * whimpers* but, but, but, but, but…. * cries and goes in a corner * 

Kuwabara: Lord Hiei help me, please! 

Yusuke: I got an order I must follow! 

Hiei: I agree.

Kuwabara: * screams like a girl * 

* Poof, suddenly someone appears in the room *

Random Person: DID SOMEONE CALL FOR SUPER BRITNEY SPAERS?!           

Hiei: Get out of my room, you annoying little girl.

Britney: I'm not annoying, or am I? * Cries and it sounds like someone screaming in your ear but 10 times worse * 

Yusuke * looks (while chewing on Kuwabara's head) up to the person crying/screaming and gallops over (on four legs) 0.0. *: SHUT UP!! 

Britney: Fine!

* Five minutes pass and all are staring at Britney (yusuke is still attacking Kuwabara) *

Britney: well blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Justin blah blah blah blah blah blah blah 

 Blah I I I IIIIIIIIII wana sing a song!!

All: NO!!!

Britney: yes…Hiei this one is dedicated to you* smiles *

Hiei: *shivers *

Britney: Oops I farted again,

             I swam on Mr. Zobgigni,

             Got lost in frogs,

             O demon, demon,

            * Repeats for an hour during that time he destroyed the voodoo dolls and made ear plugs for every one and they made a plan (some how they knew sign language *ponders on how *) *

Britney: oops I- 

Hiei: O darling* shivers* 

Britney: YES!

Hiei: Kurama has a present for you…

Kurama: O yes, it is called Mr. Zobgigni spaghetti.

Britney *confused face *: Do you want me to eat it?

Kurama: No, but NOW!! 

 * Yusuke and Kuwabara come flying out of nowhere and take the spaghetti and tie her up. *

Random Voice: You have worked together to solve a problem, so you get a point.

Kuwabara: Wahoooooooooooooo!!

Kurama: How many points in total.

Random Voice: A lot.

Yusuke: Kuwabara, you can stop screaming now.

Kuwabara: Wahhhhooo- o k, shutting up now! 

Hiei: Mr. Zobgigni and I are taking a nap, so DON'T BOTHER ME!!! 

Kurama: k

Yusuke: me eat Kuwabara…………

Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Kurama: YEAH MUD!!

Hiei: DID YOU SAY MUD?

Kurama: Yes, why?

Hiei: hath fey indri b sdli (BECAUSE I LOVE IT!! DUH!!) 

Kurama: *** **sigh * I will never get to eat…………

Will Kurama ever get to eat, will Britney ESCAPE, WILL KUWABARA BE SAVE, WILL HIEI STOP EATING MUD? FIND OUT NEXT TIME I UPDATE! ~_^

- The authoress who need ideas.


	7. Death Clues

A/N: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh LOOK AT ALL OF MY REVIEWS!! I am so happy!!! * Falls over clapping* must not brag………..sorry my evil side is soredof taking over so I have to do _nice_ things like letting you read the story!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

Good side: SHUT UP!! 

Evil Side: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Good side: must resist evil* eye twitches*

Evil Side: I think we should get to the story before she blows up, and that would mean me blowing up to so I want to stay alive. Okay!

Disclaimer: Do you think I have enough money to own YYH, a TV, or anything or blues clues? Geez I own nothing….

(3rd month, 1st week, 4th day) Yes!! THE THIRD MONTH!!

Hiei: Kurama!!!

Kurama: yes?

Hiei: Who ate Mr. Zobgigni?

Kurama: WHAT I HAD A PLANNED TO EAT HIM TONIGHT!!

Hiei: WHAT?!!?!?!

Kurama: I sorry, nooo the real food is gone… * cries in a corner again *

Hiei: Yusuke!

Yusuke BARK, BARK!!! * Wags his butt like he has a tail *

Hiei: Yeah, I think you inherited Kuwabara's stupidity….

Yusuke: * runs up to him (on four legs 0.0) and barks *

Hiei: *stares, and then pats him on the head. *Good boy now did you eat the big spaghetti monster?

Yusuke: *tilts head *

Hiei: Yep, you've gone crazy. KUWABARA!!!!!

Kuwabara: * snore*

Hiei: Yukina, can you help me with this? 

Kuwabara: YUKINA WHERE?

Hiei: Where is my beloved spaghetti monster?

Kuwabara: Britney ate it.

Hiei: Why didn't you stop her?

Kuwabara* grins*: To piss you off.

Hiei* eye twitches (he knows how I feel)*: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!

* Hiei starts walking over to Kuwabara when BIG TV lands in front of him. *

Yusuke: TV!!!

Kurama: weather channel!!!!!

Hiei: " Real TV"

Kuwabara: *drools *

* All start fighting over the remote, then a hour passes*

Britney: * Hops Over.  * (SHE CHEWED (= damn caps lock) through her spaghetti mouth thingy)

* Britney takes the remote then eats it. *

Hiei: Why did you do that?

Britney: Because I wanted to watch blues clues. * Smiles*

Yusuke: The TV has no controls on it. 

TV: HI THIS IS FACE!!!  AND TODAY WE HAVE AN ALL-DAY MARATHON OF BLUE'S CLUES!!!

Kurama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kuwabara: o giddy!!

Yusuke: * scoots away from him. *

Hiei: A CLUE!! 

Kurama: Hiei, do you like this show?

Hiei: * nods head*

Yusuke: And he thought I was crazy?

Britney: BLUE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!

Hiei: * glares* you interrupted Joe's drawing on the handy-dandy notebook!

Britney: I like  ____(I forget the old guy's name so if you know it fill in the blank for me.)

Hiei: * takes out his sword * THAT' IT!! * Slices off Britney's head. *

Kurama: YEAH!! 

Yusuke: I soredof liked her.

Kuwabara: Finally BLACKMAIL!!

Hiei: I know BLUE'S FAVORITE PART OF SNACK TIME IS EATING THE APPLE'S!!

TV: Joe: I think blue's favorite part of snack time is eating the apples!!

Hiei: YEAH!!

Kurama: * shakes his head * 

Hiei:  I GOT AN IDEA!!

Yusuke: Is that a first.

Hiei: * death glares *

Yusuke: Sorry * walks backwards *

Hiei: LEAT'S PLAY DEATH CLUE'S!! 

Kuwabara: That doesn't' sound safe…

Hiei: It's just like Blue's Clues, but if you don't find all the clues under a certain amount of time, and figure out the puzzle, you get killed!!

Yusuke: * whimpers *

Hiei: But we need someone to play the grim reaper.

* Poof Botan appears*: I will.

Hiei: A grim reaper that likes to kill.

Botan: Fine! *Poofs back to where ever she was. *

Kurama: I wonder how they keep poofing in here.

Hiei: I got it!! Yusuke since you were such a good dog, you'll be grim!! AND I WILL BE REAPER!!

Kurama: And me?

Kuwabara: Me too?

Hiei: O yeah, you guys be the other people, I will tell you when I need you.

Kurama: * pouts* fine!

Hiei: Ok Yusuke did you set up the clue's!! 

Yusuke: YES!!

Hiei: Well NOW we need a puzzle

A/N: I thought I would leave it up to you guys to figure out the puzzle for your fun!!! HAVE FUN!!

P.s. make have something to do with blueberry muffins (which are evil)!!

- An authoress who got burnt on a blue berry muffin. EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yusuke: And your saying I'm crazy?

Authoress: *hits yusuke on the head *


	8. Authoresss Note

A/N: Ok I still need help for the last chapter, and if you guys help me finish the next chapter you may be in the next next chapter have a fangirls. I will allow 4 ppl in the next next chapter. **Email me with**: name, description, what your personality is like, who you love, I NEED A KUWABARA FAN!! O yeah I still need a puzzle for Hiei's game.

Hiei: Pretty pweaz * turns chibi then has puppy dog eyes *Kurama get over here!

Kurama: Is it what we practiced* Hiei nods* ok* turns chibi and ask if you pweaz review with an Idea* 

Authoress: Look at these faces now you can't ignore that? O yeah in the next next chapter Jin and touya will be coming.. Hehe O YEAH I GET JIN NO ONE ELSE!! * Glomps Jin*

Jin: * sweatdrop* the chapter is mostly fangirls torturing us….. You get used to it after a while………just review so she will get off of me… 

Authoress: * gets off Jin* I will always get off you if you ask.. * Hugs him* REVIEW!!


	9. JIn AND TOUYA APPEAR AND I HaTE CAPS LOC...

A/n: Sorry it has taken so long to update but I am sooooooooooo boredddddddd. School is starting in like Uhhh *counts on fingers *3 DAYS!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BUT I know me needs to update. But know I just saw a VERY CUTE EPSIODE OF RK SO ME WRITE YYH!! Hehe sorry me going hyper now!! Yay!!

Disclaimer: Do own it and Never will

(The same day as Hiei saw blue's clues for the first time)

Hiei: Yusuke hurry up!!

Yusuke: done, happy?

Hiei: Good grim

Yusuke: *BARK *

Hiei: Skip the opening them and let's start!!

Hiei/Reaper: Hiya!! Glad to see you today grim and I were trying to figure out how to kill Britney again!! * Revives Britney*

Grim: * jumps up and tapes a clue on a wall *

Reaper: yaw!! We can play death clues * pulls off clue and rips it in half * I will need my unlucky stupid death killing notebook!! Side table!!!

* Kuwabara come out with a costume as a side table * 

Reaper *walks over *: spit it out! *Hits him on the head *

* Kuwabara opens mouth to have three papers put together and a crayon * 

Reaper *takes them *: Let's go! 

* Walks to another side of the room * 

Reaper: WHAT A CLUE? YOU SE A CLUE!! ON MY SWORD?

Grim* very fast glues it on his sword *

Reaper: Ok well let's write it down!! 

*Pulls out notebook and draws his sword *

Reaper: Let's find a next clue!! O look it is on Grim's finger ~_^ !!

*Pulls clue and draws a finger on the notebook *

Reaper: K, I am getting bored now let's just kill her….

* Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama all attack Kuwabara was still trying to pull off his costume *

Britney: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Kuwabara: Damn costume * falls over *

Hiei: Pitiful

Yusuke: I think that is just more baka dancing.

Kurama: Does anyone here that banging????

Hiei: Yes…

*BOOM *

Jin: Touya!! I told you it was the other way!! 

Touya: Jin, so what guess who's here.

Jin: Urameshi!!! 

Yusuke: Jin!! * Goes over and puts a hand around Jin *

Hiei: HN

Kurama: THE FOOD IS HERE!!

Jin: o what is it?

Hiei: THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!!!

Touya* looks at it *: I always knew there was something wrong with you….

Kurama: Yeah he cut off my hair, and made voodoo dolls.

Jin and Touya: What!! What's happened here? * Looks around to see a pathetic Kuwabara and BIG TV a dead Britney and 3 guys who look hopeless *

Yusuke: Well *tells whole story *

Jin: And you haven't died yet?

Kurama: We are friends we wouldn't do that.

Hiei: Uhhhhhhh

Kurama: *death glares *

Hiei*puts sword up to Kurama's neck *: ME ONLY DO DEATH GLARE!! EVILLLLLLLLL!!

Touya: Is he all right? 

Yusuke* looks up from looking at nails *: O this is usual the mud makes him go crazy… just ignore it, soon he will hit his head against the wall and then hurt Kuwabara then sleep. 

Jin: O.o

Kurama: You guys how did you end up here anyway?

Touya: O we were running from rabid fangirls.

Yusuke: Uh-oh * looks at big hole in wall and sees some girls shadows and one boy * (Now you know there really stupid because they didn't escape when they could) 

Kurama: *whimpers *

I know that was a really sucky chapter but first me friend and me have writers block and I am really bored then school's starting MONDAY!! DUN DUN DUN!! And I KNOW NOBODY IN MY CLASSES!! NOOOOOO!! So updates are going to be farther apart now. Uhgggggggggg o yeah I still need a RABID FANGIRL for Kuwabara and Touya… so pweaz help!! 

-An obsessed Jin fan. (Or your authoress) 


	10. Rabid Fangirls a Chain and Cornelius Bob

A/N: Ok sorry for the long delay I have had school, and soccer and I have been very busy!!! But it is now up. Ok if you didn't get picked I am sorry I did luck of the draw. But a long time ago I promised a different person that they could be Touya's fangirl and I soredof deleted the e-mail. -_- So I will put you in a later chapter if you e-mail me!! ~_^

Ok here are the lucky people who get to be in my story!!!

Kurama: 

Name: Lark/DarkLArk

Well she has an inuyasha outfit, light blue hair, claws, fangs, fox ears, and five tails. And DarkLArk comes out when she go hyper and really hyper. DarkLArk likes to hurt a lot of people with her flute and water bottles. ~_^ O yeah looks chibish. 

Hiei: 

Name: Daska 

She is 16 and around 5 feet tall. She has blue eyes, blonde hair with hints of purple in it. She wears (I had to do this because she didn't give me info on her clothes) a white shirt and blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. She goes crazy when she talks about anime and she scares her friends. She also has an explosive temper and hates Kuwabara. 

Touya: 

Name: DarkKat

Well she wears mostly black and loves scary movies. She also has extreme mood swings. She scares her friends a lot too! She also jumps on people and goes crazy a lot. Wow she sounds familiar …

Kuwabara:

Name: Yume hironode myonaka  (I will be calling her Yume) 

She wears white shirt blue jeans and sneakers… and well she has terrets syndrome, which is where she screams random stuff and all. And she is part of The Random acts of Violence Girl.  O yeah she has red hair and is a little dumb. 

Yusuke: 

Name: Lindsay McGowan

She is 5'4, 13 years old, has brownish blonde hair, and is wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. And I really do not no her personality. 

Jin:

Name: Weasel or Me!!!!!!

I am wearing blue shorts, a pink shirt, then I have blonde hair, and I am really dumb. Yeah…Hehe

Disclaimer: * sigh * she owns nothing…not even me!! WAIT!! YEAH I AM FREE!! * Runs away and keeps screaming *

Me: Great I need a new disclaimer. 

(3rd month, 2nd week, 2nd day.)

Jin: Why are those random people standing there?

Hiei: Do they have mud?!?!?!?!

Random Guy standing next to the girls: Ok, here are the bishies in the white room. Please have fun. 

Weasel: Wait!

Guy: what? 

* Weasel whispers to Lark * 

Lark: * gasp * You you you you… * continues for a long time until DarkKat hits her * WORK FOR CARTOONETWORK!!!!!! * Goes into DarkLArk * 

DarkLArk: You cancelled Yu Yu Hakusho… how dare YOU!!! * Attacks guy * 

Other Fangirls: Ok * scoots away * 

Yusuke: Do you guys have a pickle?

Yume: I DO!!! IT IS NAMED BOB!!!

Kuwabara: I do too!! It is NAMED FRANK!!!

Kurama: Where did you get that pickle?

Kuwabara: I've had for a long time.

Kurama: * eye twitches* Real food!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Kurama attacks Kuwabara *

DarkLArk: GO KURAMA!! BEAT UP THAT BAKA!!

Yume: SHUT UP!!! * Starts attacking d.l. (DarkLArk)  *

Touya: Someone help…

* Sees DarkKat moving closer and closer to Touya and has a glint in her eye * 

Jin: HAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

Me: BAD JIN!! * Hits Jin on head *

Jin: I thought you liked me. * Rubs head *

Me: I do…I just needed time to put you on a leash!!* Puts leash on Jin *

Jin: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Daska: Shouldn't we stop them * points at the people fighting *  

Hiei: NO, if one dies more mud for me!!!

Daska: I love you. * Glomps Hiei *

Hiei: GET HER OFF!!! * Runs around in circles * 

* BOOM* 

* Everybody stops * 

Yusuke: Get he away!!! * Lindsey starts running around trying to glomp Yusuke but keeps missing. *  

Lindsey: YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* ANOTHER BIG BOOM * 

Random Guy: Ok your time is up.  * Points to fangirls. * 

DarkKat: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! I never got to glomp Kuwabara!! Wait!! * Glomps him* 

Me: Ok * starts leaving and dragging Jin behind *

DarkLArk: Wait!! * Puts chain on Kurama *

Guy: No souvenirs. * Then clicked his fingers and poof they were gone *

Yusuke: Good. 

Kurama: The chain is still on me. 

Hiei  * looks up from hiding in a corner *: Well Jin and Touya are gone. 

Yusuke: Too Bad. 

Kuwabara * Big Eyes*:  KURAMA YOU SSTILL HAVE YOUR CHAIN ON!!!

* Hiei starts grinning * 

Kurama: Uh-oh. 

* Hiei takes chain off Kurama somehow and puts it on Kuwabara * 

Kuwabara: What do you want?

Hiei: Mud. Get mud dog.

Yusuke: DOG!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Kuwabara: But Yusuke was a better dog!!! And still is!!!

Hiei  * looks at Yusuke who is sniffing his butt and looks at Kuwabara *: But it is funnier to torture you!!

Kurama *looks to see DarkKat left her pickle behind *: FOOOOOOOOD!!

Hiei: Mud!!

Kurama: No, my pickle. * Goes in corner * I think I shall name you Cornelius Bob. And when we get the baka pickle we will name him Cornelius Bob Jr. 

Yusuke: Mud………. IS HERE!!!!!

Hiei *runs to mud and dragging and I mean dragging Kuwabara behind *: MINE!!! 

Yusuke: Fine. I will eat something else. * Looks at the big screen TV* Mmmmmmmmmm Metal. * Starts knowing on it. 

Kuwabara: Look the puppy is teething!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

*Yusuke spits some TV on Kuwabara * 

Hiei: Kuwabara… Where's your pickle I would like to try it with the mud. 

* Kuwabara looks in pocket to find it is missing * 

Kuwabara: FRANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama * comes out of corner *: If you ever want him back, Give ME * pauses to think * A HAT!!!!!

Yusuke: Ahaha, The baka's never going to get his pickle back. * Sticks tongue out *

Kuwabara: Nooooooooooooooooo-owwwwwwwwww * gets kicked by Hiei * 

Hiei: Find me more MUD!!!

Kuwabara: Fine. * Starts to sniff nose * 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~

Well that chapter was sucky. But hey I suck at a lot of stuff!! REVIEW AND UMMMMMMMMMM do whatever you want to do when you finish reviewing or flaming. BUT PWEAZ NO FLAMES!!!


	11. KURAMA TOWN AND A HAT!

A/N: * grumbles* I hate school. O hi…yeah I am sorry I have been super busy. Ok I just wan right I have a major headache right now. O yeah if u goes to fictionpress.com searches me under Weasel Head, or my story, No courage. ^. ^

Disclaimer: Hi she didn't want to do this anymore so she said for me to read this card:

*Reads aloud * She does not own ANYTHING. Ok see u in the next chapter! ^_^

Me: To preppy. * Makes him blow up* I am happy now

(3rd month, 3rd week, 3rd day)

* Floor is torn up*

Kuwabara: Yusuke you said there was a hat under here.

Yusuke: I did.

Kuwabara: -___________________- * starts punching yusuke* 

Hiei: * starts writing on walls (with his sword) "I love mud" and starts spazzing out* I love mud…*falls over and ground and keeps spazzing out*

Kuwabara: Yusuke ALL I FOUND WAS MUD!!!

Hiei: Mud?!?!??!?!

Kuwabara: I ALREADY GAVE IT TO YOU!!!!

Hiei: * attacks the baka*give me mud!!!*Evil laugh*

* In a corner*

Kurama: Soon the pickle kingdom will be complete. 

Yusuke: * walks over* How did u get more pickles?

Kurama: o…ummmm I got it from well I used the m-u-d to grow more. Don't tell Hiei. Or I will end up like Kuwabara tearing up the floors for more you-know-what.

Yusuke: What? What's You-know-what?

Kurama: * glares* Never mind.  Just leave me, my pickles, and I alone.

Yusuke: * shrugs * ok……….

Kurama: *glares eviler * 

Yusuke: Fine…I'll go watch a blank wall.

Hiei: I WANT MUD!!!!!!!!!! I NEED MUD!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR YOU BAKA!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: *struggling to breathe * I said the mud is with KURAMA!!

Hiei: O. *walks over to Kurama Town *

Kurama: * holds up pickle and says with high voice behind "a gate" or cardboard. *King Kurama says, NO MORE CAN PASS INTO KURAMA TOWN UNLESS THEY GIVE ME A HAT!!

Hiei: * chops up pickle *

Kurama: * still in high voice * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* Another pickle comes up *

Kurama: * in low voice* you must go THROUGH ME!!!!

Hiei: Slaps pickle down and looks at it in UN amused look* Kurama no pickle can beat me.

Kurama: * in low voice* you did not beat me!!

Hiei: *eats pickle *

Kurama: * Brings up pickle that looks like a warrior and in a normal voice * ATTACK!!

* Chopped up pickles come flying at Hiei *

Hiei: * steps to the side * Pitiful.

* Seeds come flying at Hiei and he still doges most of them*

Kurama * as warrior* AHAHAHAHHA HE IS HIT!! BRING HIM IN!!

Hiei: Looks up while trying to get pickle seed out of eye *: NO!!! NO MORE TORTURE!!!

* Kurama pulls Hiei and ties him up with his rose whip and takes away his sword. *

Hiei: LET ME GO!!

Kurama: Give me a hat.

Hiei: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Kurama: * holds up pickle to Hiei's face * WE KNOW YOU HAVE ONE WE HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU!!!!HAND IT OVER OR DO YOU WANT TO BE SPRAYED WITH PICKLE JUICE!! DUN DUN DUN!! 

Hiei: Ok Ok!! * Hands over hat * Please all I wanted was mud…*cries*

Kurama: FINALLY I GOT A HAT!!!!!! AND NO YOU WILL NEVER GET MUD CAUSE IT COMES THROUGH MY WALL AND I WILL HAVE NOW GO PITIFUL HUMAN UNLESS YOU WANT TO BECOME A PICKLE!!

Hiei: * gasp* No no no.*runs away* 

Kurama: * looks at hat * Hmmm  * reads * I'm …* tries to read last word but doesn't know how to say* O NO I AM NOT SMART ANYMORE!! IF I CAN FIND SOMEONE TO READ THIS FOR ME I COULD BE SMART AGAIN!!BUT I CANNOT LEAVE ME TOWN!!! FOR HIEI WILL COME AND KILL ALLL MY TOWNS PICKLES AND GET THE MUD!!!

Yusuke: Hmmmm the downfall with Kurama town…. * walks over to Hiei *

Hiei: * rocking back and forth * the pickles will not get me the pickles will not get me the pickles will not get ME!!

Yusuke: * taps Hiei's shoulder * Are you all right? 

Hiei: * looks up and screams*

Yusuke: I'm guessing that a no…. maybe the baka knows what's you-know-what…* looks over to Kuwabara to see him prying up floors. *

Yusuke: Ok…I guess I could do something but too lazy too. * Falls down on ground and sleeps *

 AHAHHAHAHAHH THIS IS FUN!! AFTER THIS THEY WILL HAVE TO GO TO THERAPY!!! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA NOW REVIEW OR YOU WILL GO TO THERAPY UNLESS YOU ARE ALREADY GOING AND ALL!!!

- A lazy authoress 


	12. The end but is it the end?

A/N: Ehhhh. School is just bleh. Well that isn't the only thing keeping me from updating gunbound, laziness, fictionpress, gamecube^^, other stuff. Well I've been told to update. Hope this suits you. Haven't read the stories in like forever. I'm very pitiful. Wow that was a long author's note…

Disclaimer: I am here to replace the old "preppy" disclaimer*cheesy laugh* Ok…. *takes out index card* 

            SHE does not own anything, nothing, or any other big words that mean the same thing as like nothing. * Shakes head * just pitiful.

Me: YOU WANA DIS ME!!!

"Guy": Sorry, I do not know "slang".

Me: * falls over* to _cheesy. …*_ Blows him up* THAT WHAT YUOU GET YOU OLD GUY!! O yeah on to the story.  

~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_

(3rd month, 6th, day 4th week) eh… I hope this ends soon.

* At Kurama town* 

Kurama: I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm…………….STUPID!!!! I READ IT!!! Wait… or is that stooped…because I AM stupid… well well well im confused…. *CRIES*

Yusuke: * wakes up* ok… lets see what was I doing. Well I was going to find out what was the you-know-what but im too lazy too. I'll go harass… HIEI!! Even though I'll get pulverized WHO CARES?!?!?!?

Random Voice: Keiko does….

Yusuke: * yells at ceiling* IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEEEEEEEEECH!! XD

Random Voice: It is? 

Yusuke: Hiei…THE PICKLES ARE GOING TO GET YOUUUUUUUUUU!!! 

Hiei: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Yusuke: *starts bowling over laughing * 

Kuwabara: Yusuke…. I I have to show you something…* takes him to big hole* 

Yusuke: There something bright down there…

*Kurama comes over *: It looks like sunlight…

*Hiei comes over*: It does… 

Yusuke: I volunteer Kuwabara to go down there.

Kuwabara: No way…

Yusuke: Didn't you dig it?

Kuwabara: O yeah!! *Jumps in*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*hits ground* owww…. WOW IM OUTSIDE!!

* Kurama Yusuke and Hiei jump in after him* 

* Outside* 

Kurama: Wow where are we?

Hiei:  *grumbles* the baka freed us…

Yusuke: I think this is HOBO LAND!!!

Kuwabara: * sits on hobo's lap * Hobo Bob, I want a pony, and a unicorn, and potato and a new pickle

Hobo: *grunts * 

Kuwabara: yes master I will do your deeds…

Yusuke: They must speak idiot here….

Hiei: No, I understand it…

Kurama; You idiots…* Puts on hat* 

Yusuke: SEAGULL!!! *Chases after it * 

Kurama: So what are _you _going to do? 

Hiei: Eat gummy skulls. * Munches on a random pile of elves* 

Kurama: Those are elves….

Hiei: It's in the inside…

Kurama: Ok…*walks to tree* so your hobo bob?

Hobo: NO. I'm the random voice…MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

Kurama: So _you_ WERE THE ONE WHO TRAPPED US!!

Hobo/Random voice: naww it was the girls…since you broke the rules you shall no be in the PURPLE ROOM!!

*All get sent into A PURPLE ROOM* 

Hiei: FOX!! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!

Kurama: But look * points finger* all our dreams have come TRUE!!

Yusuke: ITS MINE ITS ALL MINE!!! IT MY PRECIOUS!!! * Holds up dead seagull* 

Kurama: Where's Kuwabara…

Hiei: Well you said, _all OUR dreams have come true…_

_                                                            **THE END **_

- It's sad to see it end. But hey…THERE'S ALWAYS ROOM (HAHA) FOR A SEQUEL!! There will probably be a sequel made in like a month. but to keep yourself occupied for now you can review!!


End file.
